Le Virus
by Kanari Raspberry
Summary: Une menace biologique menace Londres : des bioterroristes nommés "les Spores" s'attaquent à Scotland Yard ainsi qu'au service secret de Sa Majesté. Leur arme? Un puissant virus mortel indétectable qui donnera du fil à retordre aux autorités ainsi qu'à Sherlock Holmes qui sera lui même menacé.


Comme chaque matin, Madame Hudson buvait son café, tout en étant confortablement installé sur son fauteuil. Elle profitait de ce moment de calme et de sérénité avant le réveil de Sherlock Holmes. Elle priait pour qu'il se contente aujourd'hui de simplement jouer du violon ou encore que John l'invite à sortir, même si cela semblait impossible. C'est dommage, il fait si beau aujourd'hui, se disait-elle tristement. Elle se demandait qu'elle genre d'expérience étrange il risquait de faire puis reposa sa tasse, dégoûtée par une vision d'horreur qu'elle venait d'avoir. Sa rêverie fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Madame Hudson vit alors John entrer, avec son habituel sourire doux, suivit par un étrange individu, dont le visage était caché par la capuche d'un sweat, de grosses lunettes de soleil et un foulard pour dissimuler son nez et ses lèvres.

- Bonjour Madame Hudson! Je suppose que Sherlock est en haut? demanda John.

Madame Hudson répondit mécaniquement que oui puis le médecin monta avec son étrange acolyte, laissant la pauvre logeuse perplexe. John escalada les marches puis arriva face à la fameuse porte du détective consultant. Son sourire disparue alors pour faire place à la fameuse expression qu'il a lorsqu'il est tendu.

- Je vous préviens, vous avez encore une chance de faire demi-tour. murmura-t-il discrètement.

- Je sais bien qu'il risque de refuser mais il n'y a que lui qui puisse m'aider. répondit l'inconnue avec une voix déterminée et étrangement féminine.

John soupira et s'apprêta à frapper à la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant même que sa main ait pu la toucher. Il s'attendait à voir Sherlock à la porte mais ce n'était pas lui. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il sursauta puis fit un pas en arrière.

- Mycroft?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je vous en pris Watson, vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que j'ai besoin d'une autorisation de votre part pour voir mon frère? lança Mycroft avec son ton hautain habituel.

- J'aurais plutôt dit une autorisation avec escorte policière vue de qui on parle... répondit John avec un petit sourire amusé.

Mycroft lui rendit un sourire sarcastique tandis que le médecin força le passage suivit par son accompagnatrice pour se diriger vers le salon de Sherlock : le détective y était, assis sur son fauteuil. Il avait les yeux clos et semblait en pleine méditation.

- Désolé de t'interrompre Sherlock mais il faut qu'on parle! déclara John.

Sherlock ouvrit alors les yeux puis regarda son ami avec un regard neutre ce qui surpris John. Il n'avait pratiquement jamais eu ce regard pour lui, seulement pour ceux qui l'importunait grandement.

- Ne dit rien, je sais déjà pourquoi tu es là. répondit-il tout en restant parfaitement immobile. D'ailleurs, je dois te remercier, tu viens de nous faire gagner du temps.

- Je peux savoir de quoi-...

- Il parle de moi, monsieur Watson. ajouta l'inconnue.

John se tourna vers la mystérieuse jeune femme qui retira sa capuche, ses lunettes et son foulard, sous le regard incrédule de Sherlock et Mycroft, pour laisser apparaître son visage : c'était une jeune femme aux cheveux lisses plutôt long, bruns et aux yeux acajous.

- Je savais que je te trouverais ici Myke. déclara la femme tout en se tournant vers le frère de Sherlock.

Mycroft resta silencieux, comme s'il était perturbé puis se ressaisit et regarda la demoiselle avec un regard froid.

- Et moi, je ne te savais pas aussi naïve... murmura-t-il.

- Attendez, vous vous connaissez? s'exclama John.

- La question serait plutôt comment VOUS connaissez cette personne, docteur! signala Mycroft.

Un ricanement se fit entendre dans toute la pièce, John se tourna vers Sherlock qui semblait se retenir de rire aux éclats.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle?! s'insurgea Mycroft.

- Rien, c'est juste que j'adore chaque fois que tu es surpris : tu deviens littéralement aveugle! répondit Sherlock tant bien que mal.

- Je te demande pardon?!

- Regarde bien : il y a des traces de poussières de ciment sur leurs chaussures, or il y a des travaux justement non loin de l'aéroport actuellement. J'en conclue donc que vous avez fait tout les deux le chemin ensemble jusqu'ici. Vue les cernes sous les yeux de cette jeune femme et la légère courbure de sa tête, elle a mal dormit et dans une position indélicate, typique des torticolis qu'on a après avoir dormi dans un avion. Votre léger accent me laisse penser que vous venez d'Israël, ce qui correspondrait à la durée de votre voyage en avion. Problème : que faisiez vous avec John? La seule théorie plausible c'est que John a été contacté en tant que soldat par le Mossad, dont vous faites partie, pour vous accueillir et il vous a mené jusqu'à chez moi. Est-ce que j'ai raison?

- Presque monsieur Holmes! répliqua la jeune femme. J'ai été accueilli par John mais il devait m'emmener au QG de Scotland yard, pas ici.

- Voyons John, je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais rester célibataire! lança Sherlock tout en s'affalant sur son fauteuil.

- Très drôle! C'est elle qui m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de toi pour une enquête! répondit John, agacé.

- Le meurtre de ton père, je présume? demanda Mycroft.

- C'est exact, et j'ai besoin de vous Holmes! dit-elle.

- Rectification : nous avons besoin de lui. ajouta Mycroft.

- Je te signale que si je requiert son aide, c'est pour un intérêt personnel, pas pour glorifier une fois de plus les services secrets!

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe?!

Tout le monde se tourna vers John, même Sherlock semblait surpris. Watson resta silencieux puis regarda le détective avec un regard plein de détermination.

- Je... J'exige des explications! déclara-t-il enfin.

Mycroft regarda Sherlock qui lui fit signe de s'exécuter. Mycroft s'avança au côté de John, tout en se raclant la gorge puis se lança enfin :

- Cette jeune demoiselle est Elina Aaron, agent du Mossad. Son père, Joseph Aaron, travaillait avec moi pour les services secrets de Sa Majesté. On l'a retrouvé mort chez lui il y a deux jours : d'après le médecin légiste, il aurait été empoisonné par un virus inconnu. Ne trouvant pas son origine, ni comment Joseph a été infectait, ni comment l'assassin est entré et encore moins son mobile, le directeur de Scotland Yard m'a ordonné d'aller chercher Sherlock Holmes pour lui demandait de nous aider. Mais, comme je l'avais prévue, il a refusé.

- J'accepte. lança Sherlock.

- C'est une plaisanterie j'espère?

- J'avais refusé juste pour t'embêter un peu mais la présence de John, qui s'attire toujours les problèmes, m'a donné envie de m'y intéressait! déclara Sherlock, tout en se levant. Bien, allons sur la scène de crime!

- Attendez un instant! Pour qui allait vous travaillez : pour eux ou seulement pour moi? demanda Elina.

- J'ai dis que j'allais seulement m'y intéressé. Et puis, dites-vous qu'ici le sociopathe : c'est moi.

Sherlock se dirigea vers la sortie suivit de près par Elina qui semblait étonné par la situation. John et Mycroft se regardèrent quelques instants puis rejoignirent le petit groupe. Arrivait en bas, madame Hudson interpella le détective consultant.

- Sherlock?! Mais je croyais que vous dormiez encore!

- Mais non, pas du tout, je somnolais. répondit Sherlock tout en sortant.

- Et je n'avais pas vue Mycroft, comment avez-vous fait pour entrer? lança madame Hudson en voyant Mycroft.

- Je suis passé par la fenêtre! déclara Mycroft sans même la regarder.

Les deux frères sortirent, suivit par Elina. John resta quelques instants avec madame Hudson avant d'ajouter.

- Ce qu'ils essayaient de dire c'est que vous deviez dormir encore à ce moment là... Bonne journée!

John sortie à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous arrivé à la maison de Joseph Aaron. Elle était décoré dans un style victorien assez classique et semblait on ne peut plus banale. Sherlock inspectait le salon avec Mycroft, là où Joseph avait été retrouvé, tandis que John restait au côté d'Elina : elle était recroquevillée sur un canapé et semblait bouleversé. Cela l'attristait beaucoup de la voir dans cet état là, non seulement parce qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire mais aussi parce qu'il n'y avait aucun indice : comme l'a dit Mycroft, l'autopsie n'avait rien donné, on ne sait même pas de quoi il est mort exactement. Il se tourna vers Sherlock qui le regardait déjà et le supplia du regard de trouver au moins quelque chose. Soudain, Elina sursauta puis se leva et se dirigea vers une grande étagère.

- Elina, ne touche à rien : c'est une scène de crime! s'exclama Mycroft.

- Le livre rouge sur l'étagère. dit-elle tout en le pointant du doigt. Il n'appartient pas à mon père, je ne l'ai jamais vue.

Sherlock se précipita puis pris le livre, suivit par John et Mycroft. Sherlock le regarda avec attention : c'était un assez gros livre, il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur la couverture et les pages à l'intérieur était blanche.

- Ce livre est complètement vierge... murmura John.

- On dirait bien oui. Il n'y aucune trace d'encre invisible et la couverture n'est pas suffisamment épaisse pour cacher quoi que ce soit. ajouta Sherlock.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi. déclara Mycroft tout en prenant le livre à son tour.

Mycroft ouvrit le livre à la dernière page et commença à gratter la couverture en haut à droite. Celle-ci commença à partir jusqu'à avoir un bout assez gros pour l'arracher. Il le prit puis regarda les autres avant de tirer vivement dessus. À ce moment précis, des milliers de petites bêtes noires sortirent du livres et se répandirent sur la main de Mycroft ainsi que sur le sol. Cette apparition soudaine fit hurler Elina et John qui se précipitèrent vers la sortie tandis que Sherlock grimpa sur un fauteuil. Mycroft, quand à lui, s'enfuit dans une autre pièce, après avoir lâché le livre, tout en hurlant lui-même. Après quelques secondes, le temps que le calme revienne et que les insectes disparaissent dans la nature, Sherlock retrouva lentement le sol puis se dirigea vers la pièce où était partie Mycroft, tandis que John et Elina revinrent tout doucement dans la pièce, en vérifiant qu'il n'y ait plus aucun insecte. La pièce adjacente était en réalité une verrière menant au jardin. Mycroft était en plein milieu et gesticulait dans tout les sens, tout en essayant d'enlever sa veste maladroitement. Il vérifia tout en tournant sur lui même s'il n'y avait plus aucune bête sur lui avant de voir enfin Sherlock qui se retenait de rire.

- Je t'interdis de rire, je suis sur que tu savais déjà qu'il y avait des araignées là dedans!

- Très sincèrement non mais au moins, ça m'a permit de savoir que tu étais arachnophobe!

- Très amusant! Très très amusant! dit-il avant de remettre sa veste. Retournons voir ce bouquin plutôt!

Mycroft força Sherlock à le suivre. Ils arrivèrent de nouveau dans le salon où John et Elina regardait l'intérieur du livre.

- Sherlock, tu sais ce que c'est? demanda John tout en pointant quelque chose dans la couverture arraché.

Sherlock s'approcha avec Mycroft puis regarda une fois de plus le livre : on pouvait voir à l'intérieur l'image d'une araignée dorée surmonté par un texte de la même teinte "Les Spores vaincront".

- Mycroft, tu connais ces "spores"? demanda Elina.

- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler... souffla-t-il

Sherlock redressa la tête : vue l'expression de son frère, il semblait cacher quelque chose.

Au même moment, dans un appartement vide dans un lieu inconnue, un homme chauve regardait à travers sa baie vitrée le centre de Londres. Quelqu'un arriva derrière lui, une mallette à la main.

- Monsieur, l'échantillon est prêt, nous attendons vos ordres.

L'homme ne se retourna pas, il se contenta de mettre les mains dans ses poches et de sourire.

- Vous pouvez lancer l'opération. dit-il.

L'autre homme approuva puis partit. L'homme se tourna vers un mur adjacent où se trouvait un tableau contenant plusieurs photographies reliés entre elles. On pouvait y voir sur certaines Lestrad, Mycroft, John et Sherlock...


End file.
